


Untitled

by junnights



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnights/pseuds/junnights





	Untitled

He stared at the burning corpse for a long time, and then turned to King Uther.  
“With this man's death you have sealed your son's fate. No Pendragon Heir will sit on the throne of Albion.”  
The wise man then turned and started walking.  
Within a week of Merlin being revealed as a sorcerer and executed, Prince Arthur was assassinated.

So much for destiny.

 

the end


End file.
